


Deacon Brücke Portrait

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: I wanted to see if I could draw Deacon realistically.I think it turned out pretty good. I like my vampires a bit ragged.Enjoy!Kudo's and comments are appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Deacon Brücke Portrait

[](https://imgur.com/mYTROi0)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
